


Acceptance (The Best Laid Plans)

by ancslove



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Relationship, Revelations, at least according to Master Yoda, slightly inappropriate use of the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: Luke Skywalker, recovering after Bakura, knows he must come clean to his new love, Lando Calrissian.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Acceptance (The Best Laid Plans)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotebookishType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/gifts).



“Credit for your thoughts?”

Hiding a smile, Luke Skywalker gave the cliched response. “They’re hardly worth that much.”

He turned to see Lando Calrissian filling the door of his med room. Lando flashed him a charming smile. “I find that rather hard to believe.”

Luke grinned in return. “Right now, I’m hoping you’re here to spring me.” Lowering his voice in what he hoped was seductively, he said, “Really, I’m feeling much better.”

Lando’s smile softened as he came forward, dropping a kiss to Luke’s forehead, then lips. “As glad and relieved as I am to here that, medic says one more night. Sorry, love.”

Luke shrugged, not really expecting to get his way here. His blood minerals and other vitals were still worryingly low after Endor and Bakura, and Leia would ensure that he receive the care and treatment his body required. No matter that Luke felt all the fuss was rather unnecessary. Sure, every bone still ached loudly, and he still grew dizzy if he moved too quickly. That didn’t mean he liked medcenters. 

But Lando’s endearment sent a warm flush through his body that had nothing to do with illness or fever. Reaching up, Luke pulled Lando back down into another, deeper kiss. His senses sank into Lando’s, luxuriating in Lando’s scent, the strong feel of the muscles in his shoulders, and in Lando’s sense in the Force. He could feel Lando’s concern and affection wash over him. The newness of the sensation still sent shivers of delicious pleasure through Luke’s body. 

Lando curled around Luke on the narrow medical bed, one hand brushing through Luke’s hair, the other cupping his face. Luke’s eyes drifted shut as Lando’s tongue swept inside his mouth, exploring and tasting. He was more than pleased to return the favor while he clutched him close. Lando moaned into his mouth, the sound igniting tingles in Luke’s soul. 

Sending out a whisper of the Force, he shut the door, while his left hand, his real hand, worked its way under Lando’s tunic. Lando settled over him, the solid feel of his body grounding him. As always. When Luke felt sometimes that he could just float too far on the currents of the Force, or fly off in the swirling depths of his mind, Lando was always there to bring him to safety. The reminder made Luke smile against his mouth, and Lando pulled back.

“And what’s that look for? I make a funny sound?”

“No,” Luke smiled. “Just remembering how lucky I am.”

“I thought luck was my territory. You don’t believe in it.”

Luke snorted. “Four years around Han taught me otherwise, much to Master Yoda’s chagrin. Just don’t tell him that! Maybe some of the famed Solo luck rubbed off on me.”

“Hey!” Lando shot him a wounded look. “Lady Luck was my benefactress long before the galaxy’d ever heard of Han Solo. And having you here with me is just further proof of her favor.”

Lando stroked a gentle finger across Luke’s cheekbone. “I’m the luckiest man in the galaxy, to have not only your forgiveness, but your love.”

Luke dropped his gaze uncertainly. He was the one who needed to beg absolution, for the devastating secret of his blood that he carried. And after the shattering trial of Bespin, the horrific revelation of who he was, he’d known that the last thing he should be doing was giving into love. And even after he’d yielded, given into his growing feelings instead of burying them, he’d known that Lando deserved, no needed, to know the truth. But he’d put it off. Leia had needed to know first, and then he, Leia, and Han had all gone to Bakura, while Lando stayed behind with the fleet. He’d put it off, but he couldn’t do so any longer.

“What is it, Luke?” Lando asked softly, reaching for his hand. “Hey, it’s okay if you haven’t forgiven me yet. Or if you’re having doubts or second thoughts or need to take a step back –“

“No, of course not,” Luke demurred. “I told you, I understand what you did on Cloud City. You did what you thought was best for the people under your care.”

“Have I done something then? Whatever it is, you can tell me. I’ll fix it! I am very good at fixing things.”

Luke chuckled a little, squeezing Lando’s hand. “No, it’s nothing you’ve done. I. I need to tell you something.”

Lando moved to sit next to Luke, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. “Anything at all.”

Luke closed his eyes. Leia. Han and Chewie. It hadn’t gotten easier. Slowly, he began. “On Cloud City, Vader wanted me. He took over your city, terrorized your people, tortured Han. All because he wanted me.”

“Luke, that’s not your fault,” Lando whispered.

“That’s not all,” Luke said, not daring to look at him. “He wanted me because. Because he wanted his son at his side.”

Luke could feel the moment when Lando understood. His shock reverberated through the Force, battering at Luke’s soul. Shock, horror, instinctive denial. But no fear. Not yet. Instead, Lando pulled him closer, letting Luke burrow against his shoulder.

“Did you know, when he was chasing you?” Lando asked.

“I found out on Bespin. He told me after he cut off my hand. He said he wanted me to rule beside him, so I jumped off the city. And well, you know everything after that. So you see, Bespin is my fault. Not yours.”

Not quite everything, Lando still didn’t know about Luke and Leia’s relationship. But that would come. If, that is, Lando didn’t decide that loving Vader’s son was too much for him.

Gentle fingers lifted his chin, guiding Luke’s gaze upward. Lando stared down at him, eyes full of compassion and understanding. Full of love. His hand crept from Luke’s jaw to his cheek, cupping and stroking tenderly.

“No, never. You didn’t ask for any of this, your decisions never hurt anyone. You are not responsible for Cloud City.”

In the Force, Luke could feel his sincerity, his deep need to make Luke understand. Lando bent to kiss him, soft and chaste.

“And nothing you can say, certainly nothing about a biological father you never knew until the end, can make me stop loving you.”

“I should have told you before we got this far. But at first I didn't want to accept it, and then I didn’t know how to say the words, and well, you weren’t exactly in my plan then, Lando Calrissian.”

Lando smirked. “Oh? What was in your plan?”

“Find and rescue Han. Take care of Leia. Face my father. Nothing about love. Nothing about you.”

“Well, I’ve always found that the best things aren’t planned.”

Luke found himself agreeing with that. He hadn’t planned, that long ago morning as he set out to track down a missing droid, on joining up with an old Jedi friend of his father’s. He hadn’t planned on rescuing a princess who would one day turn out to be his sister. And although he’d hoped for it, he hadn’t truly planned how to bring his father back to the Light. 

And Lando. In the midst of the turmoil and fear after Bespin, he hadn’t planned on falling in love, and then he hadn’t planned on acknowledging that love or having it returned.

“Rest now, love. Docs said you should be taking it easy.”

Curling back up in Lando’s embrace, Luke closed his eyes. Sinking into the Force, he let Lando’s _everything_ envelope him. They still needed to have a longer conversation. He needed to confess what happened over Endor, and about Leia’s involvement, before his sister retracted her permission. But it could wait a little while. Here, they were safe, together, and whole. 

Through the Force, he whispered his gratitude and his love. Just before he slipped into sleep, he felt Lando’s reply, thrumming in the Force.

_Always._


End file.
